


chicken boy

by losestelia



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, kind of a joke, 주성합니다
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: onf "family" game night





	chicken boy

**Author's Note:**

> had so much fun writing this hope you have fun reading it
> 
>  
> 
> (the title is from the friends episode where paul(ross's girlfriend's father)wont stop crying after he tells rachel about how kids used to call him chicken boy for having a plastic chicken that you hop around on when he was younger(i've seen friends 44 times can you tell?)

 

 

 

“i really should be able to sit this one out,” changyoon crosses his arms, looking between the two grinning leaders with close to equal distaste. seungjoon rolls his eyes gesturing to the other members sprawled out over cushions and each other. except jaeyoung who's slurping his glorified coffee water on the other side of the room. “what, you think we can’t beat you at your own game?”  
  
“i think that gay chicken is a terrible game and only bad things will happen if we play it, and no, i don’t think you can beat me at gay chicken, because i am actually gay.”  
  
“i dunno man,” jaeyoung raises his americano in objection, “i mean, you’re pretty easy to fluster.”  
  
“wha - i am not easy to fluster!” changyoon says, hands on his hips.  
  
“you are, you’re grumpy and easy to fluster,” seungjoon nods. “you’re grumster. flumpy?”  
  
“flumpy,” jaeyoung agrees, mouth full of the last blueberry muffin.

changyoon hates all of his friends.

hyojin had suggested family board game night in the group chat and said there would be food. which seemed ridiculous because everyone but minkyun was curled up their bed, most likely awake. nonetheless, changyoon bolted up out of his bed and over to the common area as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. he played one board game, ate one muffin then seungjoon finally pulls out his ulterior motives all along.

gay antics.

“besides, we all know you have literally nothing to lose. not even your dignity, after last week.”  
  
seungjoon leans closer on his elbows, his head propped on one hand as they wait for hyojin to draw the bracket. they really weren't kidding, holy shit.  “i mean, not to jinx anything, but minkyun probably has this one in the bag.”  
  
changyoon looks at him sharply. “what is that supposed to mean?”  
  
“it means he’s both the happiest man alive and the guy most likely to freak us all out with his enthusiastic gay makeouts.” seungjoon sips his green tea frappuccino with soy milk and 5 extra espresso shots, like a freak.  
  
“wait, you think he’ll beat me at enthusiastic gay makeouts?” changyoon is majorly offended. maybe a little more than he should be.  
  
“i think minkyuns gets so over-enthusiastic about new lightbulbs in the studios that he makes half the staff join him in song. i’m frankly terrified of how he’s going to tackle something where his dick may be involved. in a sexy way, i mean,”  seungjoon clarifies.  
  
“the point of gay chicken is that it’s not sexy,” changyoon reminds them. “it’s awkward as shit for everyone until one person decides it’s just too awkward to continue.”  
  
“and you think minkyun will hit that level of awkward before you do?” jaeyoung asks skeptically. “okay hyung, you keep telling yourself that.”  
  
minkyun chooses that moment to swan in through the front door in a ridiculous sweater with a cat on it, they're takeout chicken wings by his side. after slipping off his shoes and setting the food far away from hyojin, who kept making grabby hands at it, he joined them on the floor. “jaeyoung texted me and said we’re playing gay chicken? last time i checked that's _not_ a family board game.” he pounded his straw out of the wrapping then stabbed it through the cream and sugar of his java chip frappuccino. ridiculously sweet probably, just like him. “but hey i can dig it.” minkyun eyes the bracket and grins, standing and planting his fists on his hips in a wonder woman pose “gentlemen, are you ready for all _this._ ” he practically yells. jaeyoung raises his empty cup and smirks, inviting the rest of them to scream like idiots.  
changyoon really hates his friends sometimes.

 

* * *

 

  
in the end, they set it up like the world’s tiniest march madness competition, with changyoon paired with seungjoon and minkyun paired with jaeyoung. hyojin graciously takes his place as the referee and the youngests as cheering squad and making sure the drinks don't spill. the winners of each gay chicken primary competition moves on to the supreme gay chicken final event, as hyojin keeps calling it into the shitty battery powered practice mic they dug out of the supply closet. the rules stipulate no forced removal of other people’s clothes and the first time someone says ‘stop’ the action stops, and also they have lost. changyoon knows this isn’t the usual frat house variety of the game, mostly because they have literally all kissed men before,“you know, high school!!” hyojin and seungjoon both said in unison or

“just for the hell of it.” as minkyun reported with a shrug.  
seungjoon and hyojin _definitely_ fooled around back in the day, jaeyoung could be straight but the way he looks at yuto says something else. minkyun is…? they never talk about stuff like this explicitly, it's usually just act as gay as possible until someone gets the point. minkyun’s said things about past girlfriends and fleeting one night stands. he's mentioned wanting to marry hyojin on and off camera and is generally a flirt with all their waiters at restaurants. changyoon just places ‘straight’ in big red block letters over minkyuns head as a reminder. just to stay sane. but a game is a game, sexuality is second banana to sheer competitive spirit.

  
what could go wrong?

  
changyoon wins against seungjoon with a little more difficulty than anticipated - apparently he really doesn’t have much to lose and really doesn't mind escalating things to a level no one asked him to take it to. he strips off his shirt before changyoon even gets his tongue in seungjoon's mouth. the tongue-in-mouth action is also better than anticipated, and changyoon pulls out his secret weapon to winning gay chicken - he moans like he’s actually into it. (which he kind of is, because seungjoon isn’t his type by a long shot, but hey, nearly naked boys all up in changyoon’s personal space is something he hasn't had in a long time) as anticipated, one well placed, “please”, muttered into seungjoon's mouth is all it takes for him to pull back, his face beet red, to announce that, “playing gay chicken with you is no fun.” and that he needs to brush his teeth.  
  
changyoon is rightfully smug.  
  
after that, he’s banished to minkyun, jaeyoung, and yuto’s room which is horrible planning on hyojin's part because the floor is barely visible with the number of clothes on the floor. still he's forced to wait nervously on someone's bed until minkyun and jaeyoung are done(“no unfair advantages! they didn’t get to watch yours!” hyojin informs him through his mic(he's having way too much fun with this).

jaeyoung emerges twenty minutes later looking like he'd seen a ghost. his hair was moved from a left part to a perfect right one somehow, his shirt collar looks like it's been grabbed at. “hey, how’d it -”  
  
“i need to shower,” jaeyoung croaks, clicking the bathroom door behind him, changyoon tilts his head a bit confused seeing as that bathroom is literally just a toilet and a sink. he sneaks over to the bathroom door, putting his ear up to it, “dear lord forgive me i have sinned.” he hears him mumble, before slinking away from the door a little more scared than he was before. the bedroom door opens again and hyojin is grinning wolfishly in the doorway, holding his mic by his side.  
  
“minkyun won. by, like, a landslide. you’re up if you're ready for it.”  
  
changyoon just rolls his eyes and claps his hands together “let’s get this over with so i can collect the gay chicken trophy in the name of all denizens of gaytopia, and get back in bed with a plateful of chicken wings.”

hyojin cocks his eyebrow at him then backs out of the doorway with a sigh, “sure dude.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
minkyun doesn’t look like a man who just crushed jaeyoung in the worlds dumbest game. in fact, his clothes look intact(as they can with his shitty fashion sense) and his hair isn’t even messed up. changyoon’s isn’t either but that’s because he refused to take his snapback off, even when seungjoon was all up in his grill.  
  
“you want to concede before you embarrass yourself?” changyoon says loudly as he marches into the room. it’s a little showy, but hey, changyoon’s feeling pretty good about his chances on this one.  
“baby, i’m ready to ride this gay train over the rainbow bridge to the end of the line in mansville,” minkyun says, grinning widely, and changyoon laughs despite himself.  
  
“okay, let’s get this over with,” he says, pulling his hat off to fix his hair hesitating before he takes off the hat too, letting his bangs fall over a practiced sultry gaze. he takes the first step outside of what would be considered straight.  
  
“nice bedroom eyes, hyung.” minkyun kids, and he’s not doing anything all, just standing on the blanket they've laid out on the floor surrounded by pillows, waiting for changyoon to come and out-gay him. changyoon is impressed by his confidence, but that’s not new. minkyun exudes this charming, doofy sort of confidence in everything he does. it’s what makes him great at things that would fill changyoon with second-hand embarrassment.  
  
looking at minkyun right now, who is watching changyoon approach with a stupid grin while waggling his eyebrows, changyoon thinks that maybe gay chicken wasn’t such a terrible thing. changyoon just has to keep from laughing too hard at minkyun’s stupid face. “ready. set. go!” hyojin calls from behind the maknae cheering squad and changyoon stops in front of minkyun. minkyun just laughs, delighted, and changyoon hates that he’s so adorable. how does a 5’10” man who's said more stupid things than not stupid things manage to be this adorable? changyoon sighs. “c’mere, let’s see what you’ve got.” he pulls minkyun towards him by the hem of shirt so he has to tilt his head up to see his eyes.  
  
“what, we’re skipping all the foreplay?” minkyun quips, raising his hands in a ‘woah’ motion and changyoon tilts his head.  
  
“you too chicken for the main event?”  
  
“puns?” minkyun grins, “and no, i’m just pretty good at the foreplay stuff, so skipping it might remove my obvious advantage.”  
  
changyoon has to stop thinking minkyun is adorable. he must. “sure, foreplay me up, if that’ll help you sleep tonight.” he crooks his finger in a general ‘come at me’ gesture, but minkyun seems to interpret that as a ‘run your hands down changyoon’s sides slowly and lean in to kiss his neck’ gesture. those rarely get confused, so changyoon is startled - or so he tells himself when he squeaks.  
  
“you okay, hyung?” minkyun asks, his lips buzzing over the shell of changyoon’s ear. “you look a little flushed.” he sounds gleeful. changyoon is definitely a little flushed - minkyun’s hands are settled like a firm weight on his hips and his mouth is, frankly, obscene, which changyoon has noticed before - but he’s still surprised somehow. changyoon has had _actual_ sex with _actual_ people on multiple occasions; he is not going get flumpy, or whatever, at some middle school makeout bullshit.  
  
the rule of gay chicken is that turnabout is hella fair play, so changyoon one-ups minkyun by nuzzling his cheek and slipping his fingers under the hem of minkyun’s stupid sweater so that his fingertips brush minkyun’s stomach. he feels the jump of muscles against his hand. “this fine, kyun?” he asks, his voice dripping with faux concern. “if this is too much we can just -”  
  
“no, that’s. good. go ahead,” minkyun says, and there's a weird hitch in his voice. changyoon chalks it up to minkyun being one nipple tweak away from crying uncle. to test his theory, he flattens his palm over minkyun’s stomach and slides his hand up slowly, nosing at minkyun’s neck as he feels his breaths speed up. when he reaches the general nipple area, he spreads his fingers apart until the middle one catches on the nub of minkyun’s right nipple. minkyun’s gasp is quiet enough that changyoon’s not sure anyone but them heard it.  
  
changyoon heard it, though. felt it, deep in his gut. his heart skips around in response, the fucking moron. he thinks about tweaking minkyun’s nipple for real, making him laugh and getting them back on some solid ground. but this game isn’t about solid ground - it’s about feeling off-kilter in a serious way. so instead he moves his hand until he can just ghost his thumb over it, back and forth a few times with nice gentle pressure. “changyoon,” minkyun whispers, “can i?” his fingers are restless on changyoon’s hips, and changyoon nods, unthinking. minkyun’s hands bunch in his shirt, tugging it up just enough to slide inside, palms rough and warm on changyoon’s back. it’s… intimate, close, and changyoon is suddenly a little dizzy from it. he needs to move this along, get them out of this warm hazy place where they’re just touching, jar them enough that minkyun tips over the edge into uncomfortable.  
  
“hey,” he murmurs, still sort of unwilling to break the spell that’s fallen over them. minkyun looks down at him, his eyes impossibly dark, and changyoon leans up on his toes to kiss him. he makes it wet, makes it dirty, slips his tongue along minkyun’s. he tastes like chocolate and dark roast, he wonders if he did it on purpose. pick the sweetest drink to have before coming into gay it up with changyoon, even though coming in smelling of garlic noodles would have been a better game plan. it’s so fucking considerate - so fucking minkyun- that changyoon groans a little into his mouth. for real this time. he’s massively surprised when that groan is answered and minkyun pulls him tight, one hand cupping the back of changyoon’s head to kiss him deeper.  
  
changyoon isn’t always a big fan of kissing. it’s messy and sometimes there's that ‘garlic noodles’ issue, and there's stubble burn on his lips after. but this time, he gets lost in it, in the gentle give and take as minkyun’s tongue moves against his, the tiny breaths they both take before diving back in greedily, the way minkyun’s body keeps folding in, trying to get closer to changyoon’s. minkyun’s fingers are in his hair now, twisting but not enough to sting, and when he scrapes his teeth over changyoon’s bottom lip, changyoon just arches into him with a shiver and pulls away to grit his teeth.  
  
that’s when he feels minkyun, hard against his hip, and becomes aware of himself, pressed against minkyun’s thigh. he’s shifting his hips into minkyun, thoughtlessly, and minkyun is pulling him closer, one hand _nearly_ on changyoon’s ass, grinding them together. changyoon could come like this; fuck, if this keeps going, changyoon is going to come like this, in his pants, for park minkyun with his calloused fingertips, his starbucks kisses, and his stupid, happy face. and he knows if he does, it’s going to make things so awkward with minkyun, this guy who is so not changyoon’s type, this guy that makes him question what exactly his type even is. he can’t fuck up his friendship with minkyun, the dynamic of the group, because he’s stupid enough to sometimes get crushes on straight guys. and then sometimes extra stupid about placing his pride on the fact that he can beat them at gay chicken in their living room surrounded by their friends/band members  
  
_in their living room surrounded by their friends/band members_  
  
changyoon pulls back like he’s been stung, and sure enough, everyone is watching them. there’s hyojin in the middle of the room now, his mouth hanging open like a fish, jaeyoung and seungjoon in the doorway behind him looking somewhat amused, and then yuto and minseok looking down at their makeshift pom poms, their faces pale. “fuck, i can’t- i can’t,” he manages and pulls back out of minkyun’s arms. he sees minkyun’s eyes open up wide, blinking at the lights of the room, but changyoon can’t keep looking, can’t see that moment when realization dawns. he grabs his jacket and shoves on his shoes, runs out the door down the stairs and into the drizzly evening air of their neighborhood in under a minute. hes blatantly jaywalking when his phone buzzes in his pocket. he pulls it out, thinking that it’s got to be minkyun, not knowing what the hell to say to him, but his stomach swoops with some awful kind of disappointment when it’s not minkyun. it’s hyojin.  
  
_dude wtf was that?????_ it reads, followed by a bunch of slightly insane, wide-eyed emojis.  
  
_tell kyun congrats on his big win_ he types one-handed, _heading to the cafe,,,don't eat all the chicken_ he adds, grimly hating himself and minkyun and just about everyone in that room tonight for playing him so fucking dirty.  
  
_minkyun left already_ , he answers blatantly ignoring his request that he doesn't stuff his face with chicken, _and don’t type while crossing the street dumbass_  
  
_then don’t text me while_ im _crossing the street!_ , he shoots back and shoves his phone into his pocket. leveling out to a thoughtful stride, his heart rate finally slowing to something approaching normal, and realizes that his face is still flushed, that he’s still hard in his joggers, that his mouth still tastes like an oversized, lemon voiced, cat man with the best soul in the fucking universe.  
  
apparently, he can no longer ignore the fact that minkyun is everything changyoon actually wants - a nice guy with a similar stupid sense of humor and warm hugs and worried frowns when changyoon doesn't eat lunch and stays up too late just staring at the ceiling plagued by nerves. he’s disgusted to realize that he’s actually spent a good deal of time thinking about minkyun’s kisses, and minkyun’s hands and minkyun’s hugs, enough that he clearly has feelings that he wasn’t dealing with at all, not until minkyun’s tongue was in his mouth. well, that’s great, he thinks to himself and slams his hand into his forehead a few times.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
he’s in the cat cafe for about two and a half lattes, so possibly close to forty-five minutes, when there's a figure coming near him. he's surrounded by purring animals who most likely sense his vulnerable state, he wouldn't be surprised if another one came over soon. a few moments later it becomes clear that the figure is not a cat and its gotten closer. when he looks up there's minkyun who looks the same despite the pink coat that's not his, he waves, “hey, um -can we talk?” from the cat man himself.  
  
“are you fucking kidding me?” changyoon mutters into his latte. maybe he can ignore minkyun, somehow become invisible -  
  
“i know you’re trying to do the thing where you stay still until you become invisible but, that never works. not even on me-”  
  
changyoon shoots him a glare and the cats stir sensing the atmosphere. minkyun’s mouth snaps shut, and he doesn’t smile. it’s weird, looking at minkyun’s face when it’s not smiling. changyoon doesn’t like it.  
  
“you’re not smiling,” he says, and minkyun frowns harder.  
  
“are you drunk? did you manage to get drunk in the time i was dithering outside?”  
  
“you use the word dithering, jesus,” changyoon groans because that should be so fucking lame - it is lame - but also charming. “come sit idiot.” minkyun sighs. shuffling to the other side of the little table, one of the soldiers of changyoons cat army slinks into minkyuns lap.

“traitor.” he psychically transfers to the cat.  
  
“this was a bad idea. i shouldn’t have - i’m sorry. i’m sorry for this and for the, before, thing. i just. i knew, but i didn’t really know, i guess?”  
  
“fuck,” changyoon rubs at his face. only minkyun would apologize for changyoon’s terrible minkyun-crush making things weird at the most inopportune moment. “i know. i mean, i didn’t know. but now i guess it’s pretty obvious,” he says, trying for sheepish and ending up in fucking pathetic territory.

_i didn’t even know i had a crush on you! you clearly knew before i did but you never said anything because you’re too nice!_

is what he means to say. well, he means to say a lot of things.  
  
“right, that’s. yeah,” minkyun says, and he looks like he’s trying not to cry a little, in a cat cafe at some time at night, because changyoon was a jackass.  
minkyun leans back on his palms, absently petting the traitor in his lap.  he won’t meet changyoon’s eyes, which makes his stomach do that terrible swooping thing again. changyoon isn't sure he can do this whole idol thing with minkyun not even looking at him anymore. he's not sure he can do anything without minkyun look at him. “it’ll be fine, at work,” minkyun says, like a mind reader. “i mean, i’m going to get over it eventually. at least that’s what my mom said when i told her about it.” minkyun squints his eyes closed for a minute. “i probably shouldn’t be telling you that i tell my mom when i have romantic feelings for people. that probably does not help my cause.”  
  
changyoon pauses in sipping his drink, the wide-mouthed mug poised precariously in his hand. “you… what?”  
  
“i told her, that i have, you know. feelings. for you.”  
  
changyoon puts the mug down slowly. “you have feelings for me,” he says flatly, because what the actual _fuck_ is happening?  
  
“i thought that was pretty obvious? you said it was obvious.”  
  
“when?”  
  
“just now. like, a minute ago actually. you said ‘well i didn’t know, but i guess it’s pretty obvious that minkyun got a massive boner while we made out in front of all of our friends.’”  
  
“no, i absolutely don’t remember saying that last part.”  
  
“that last part was heavily implied,” minkyun says, his arms crossed in exasperation.  
  
“wait, i don’t -” changyoon’s head feels like it’s going to explode from crossed wires. minkyun has feelings for him. like, romantic feelings, _dick_ feelings. that is really, really far outside where changyoon’s brain has been all evening. he stumbles about for something to make sense of this. “aren't you straight?” is what his mouth settles on, and he wants to hit himself in the face when minkyun winces.  
  
“i'm sorry that's not the point,” changyoon almost-snaps. the big red letters above minkyuns head start to shuffle around, slot machine style. “your girlfriends? though, they were girls, i remember that part.”  
  
“that’s - yes. my girlfriends were girls.” minkyun looks honestly confused now, and changyoon is fucking thankful he’s not alone.  
  
“which implies to me that you like girls,” changyoon says slowly.  
  
“i do like girls,” minkyun says. “i also like boys. i just haven’t ever dated one.”  
  
“but you want to date me?” changyoon asks, just to be totally clear. minkyun blushes, which is something changyoon sees almost everyday but its lovely everytime.

  
“i don’t - i mean i do, but i’m not expecting that. i wasn’t going to - i mean i know you can do better than this,” he says, waving a hand in front of his body, accidentally whacking the cat in the process, “so i was just going to pine from afar. and then -”  
  
“and then seungjoon suggested we all try gay chickening each other.” changyoon finishes, and minkyun sighs heavily.  
  
“yeah, that really put a crimp in my pining from afar plan. to be fair, i thought you’d be too grossed out to seriously make out with me enough for it to lead to...well me making you bolt out.”  
  
“you - it wasn’t gross,” changyoon spits out, annoyed at minkyun for both their sakes. “it was very much not gross, minkyun, and in case you were not paying attention there was more than one dick interested in this evening's activities.”  
  
“yeah, i was paying attention to that,” minkyun mutters, flushing harder, and changyoon groans.  
  
“are we seriously having a fight about how you have a thing for me when i literally just realized i also have a thing for you?”  
  
“you - no you don’t,” minkyun tells him and changyoon glares.  
  
“do not tell me who i do and do not want to make out with, park minkyun.”  
  
“you want to make out with me?” minkyun says, incredulous, and changyoon - because he is sometimes an asshole - says,  
  
“sure, i’d love to,” and promptly pulls minkyun by the collar of that pink jacket to meet him in the middle of the small table.  
  
there's a moment where neither of them breathe, and then minkyun whimpers a little and changyoon growls a little and they’re a mess of hands and lips and tongues, fingers sliding into hair one of changyoon’s legs sliding on top of the small table. careful not to tip over his coffee but pretty sure his cat army has deserted.  
  
“wait, wait,” minkyun says a few long minutes later. tipping his forehead to lean into changyoons, their collective breath turning into one big cloud of desire. sending smoke signals to anyone out there that this is new and this is probably stupid but mostly it's exactly what they need.

 

“we're at a cat cafe, hyung.” minkyun says slowly, body stiff eyes staring alarmingly wide at him. changyoon doesn't comprehend what he just said until it's too late. the table is not nearly strong enough to support the weight of a full grown man as well as a member of a group whose motto is “diet starts tomorrow.”. the table comes crashing to the floor rather anticlimactically seeing as most of changyoon's weight is thrown onto minkyun. his latte goes flying, making the last of the cats scatter around the loft mewing like sirens.  
“i'm such an idiot, oh my god.” he buries his face in minkyun’s chest for a second longer before sitting up and assessing the damage and the witnesses. anyone that might have heard the crash hasn't made it to where they are yet, which is good. changyoon just stares at the mess, pulse loud in his ears, in full panicky embarrassed mode. his eyes start welling up when he sees the mug in shards across the floor.

“towels? broom?.” minkyuns already moving to toward the front desk when changyoon mutters, “yes, please.”

 

* * *

 

 

the manager insists on cleaning everything up herself and letting them off the hook for the damage because they bring them so much business. and minkyun is beyond infamous around town for taking care of the stray cats.  
“we really need to start kissing like that when we're _not_ around other people.” they take the long way, through the alleys back to the dorms. his phone has been buzzing non-stop  
  
“so,” changyoon says, clapping his hands together,  “let’s do this thing. one, you’re apparently a secret bisexual.”  
  
“not so secret, but definitely yes,” minkyun nods.  
  
“okay. two, you have romantic feelings for me that are strong enough that you talked to your mom about it.”  
  
“yes, i’m sorry about that, but yes.”  
  
changyoon feels a smile creeping across his face and he can’t fucking help it. he doesn’t look sexy when he smiles, dammit, but minkyun doesn’t seem to care, so, “good. three, i also apparently have romantic feelings for you, which i have been repressing very well, but which i was unable to repress today.”  
  
“i told you not to underestimate my foreplay skillz,” minkyun says, and changyoon can hear the ‘z’ at the end of it.  
  
“ugh, no. i mean, yes, your foreplay skills are pretty great,” he concedes. “but you are still the idiot dongsaeng in this relationship, and you should remember that.”  
  
“duly noted hyung,” minkyun says, grinning widely at him. “is there a four?”  
  
“i think four is agreeing that we definitely want more than just- physical things out of this. also, that we should probably call hyojin sometime soon and make sure his head hasn't exploded.”  
  
“definitely more than just physical on my end.” minkyun leans in to kiss his cheek in a way that should be cheesy, but just makes changyoon want to melt. "and yeah we should get back. maybe play some actual board games." minkyun smirks slowly facing him as they stop just down the street from their dorm. god, dating minkyun is going to make changyoon lose literally all his hard-earned cool gay street cred.  
  
“good, excellent communicating, gold stars for us,” he sighs happily as minkyun squeezes their clasped hands. changyoons had flings, high school sweethearts, nothing he could call a relationship. this seems like something close to it, as dangerous as this is for their careers and their image. he doesn't care right now, he's sick of being scared.

sick of playing chicken.

he pulls minkyun in closer under the streetlamp to seal their agreement, with a kiss.  


 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and general feedback are much appreciated  
> thanks for reading!~
> 
> [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/kittykyuun)  
> come ask me things or share your prompts [ here ](https://curiouscat.me/kyunyoonpuff)


End file.
